Rangers of Obliva
by mewhunter9
Summary: Our favorite Soul Eater characters are turned into Rangers.Together,they save the world of pokemon from falling into madness.
1. Rangers of Obliva

**Once again,I'm to lazy to write the other Soul Eater and Dragon Ball fanfictions. I joined a 1x1 RP with my friend and I got to idea to turn it into a fanfiction. I never really like writing with OCs or many other pairings other then SoMa,but I'll make an except for this xD. This'll be multi-chapter and based entirely on the RP.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or Soul Eater. I don't own Caroline and Lance either,as they belong to my friend Mardigraskit.**

**Warning: Not much cussing in the first chapter but there is every now and then.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at the Pokemon Ranger Academy that stood proudly in a city called Death City. It was midday,the perfect time of day to go outside during the spring in the Obliva region. Pidgeys were chirping and Butterfrees flew around the city,entertaining the young children that population the area.<p>

Some of the rangers and their partners had decided to go outside and hang outside during their free period. Most just stood around outside,enjoying the fresh air after being cooped up inside of the Ranger School most of the day.

Though,a certain ranger and shifter pair was doing nothing of the such. They were training like they weren't going to get to live to see tomorrow. The names of the duo?Black*Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Surprise you much?

Tsubaki stood beside her ranger as he yelled about being the best ranger ever. "I am the great Black*Star,and I will surpass Lead Ranger Death!" Black*Star shouted,pointed his hand to the sky. "Yes,of course you are,Black*Star,"Tsubaki laughed fakely. "Tsubaki! Lets train so we can beat all of the other rangers and their partners with one hit!" The black haired girl nodded and a bright white overcame her .A few seconds later,a black Buneary stood in her place.

You see,a ranger's partner is just no ordinary pokemon. There are some humans in this world that can turn into pokemon. They have a very long,scientific name,but everyone just called them 'shifters'. Every shifter was destined to find a pokemon ranger and become their life partner to help keep the world in balance.

"Okay,Tsubaki! Try out your Ice Beam!" The blue haired ranger yelled,pointing his student stylus at a nearby tree. The abnormal Buneary nodded and a white light formed in her mouth. It soon took the form of a white ball and shot out at the tree,covering it in ice."Now,use Low Kick!"Black8Star ordered as he once more pointed his stylus at the frozen tree.

Tsubaki ran toward the tree before hitting her foot and leg against it,the ice breaking into tiny shards. The shards of ice glitters around the Buneary,showing off her black color perfectly. Black*Star grinned,"Nice job,Tsubaki!" The Buneary smiled and bounced back over to her partner.

A feet yards away,a pokemon ranger known by the name Caroline was battling a boy named Death-The-Kid. Caroline was the same height as Black*Star and her hair was a dirty blond color that fell beautifully to the bottom of her shoulders. There were small,purple stripes on the piece of hair that fell over her left eye,which were the color of ash.

The battle was one-on-one with Lance,Caroline's partner who was a Scyther,and Patty,Kid's partner who was a Togepi. Patty looked like a regular Togepi but her shell was yellow instead of white. Lance looked pretty much just as he did in his human form. As a human,Lance was about the same height of Soul Eater and had black hair was faded brown stripes in it. He also had hair that covered his right hazel eye.

"Patty!Use Confusion!"Kid yelled as he pointed his stylus at the opponent. The abnormally colored Togepi giggled a 'K!' before waving her hand in the air,causing Lance to become confused. The scythe stumbled around in circles,his eyes spinning around."Let finish him off with Ancient Power!"Said ranger yelled.

The Togepi looked toward a couple of rocks along the side of the field and lifted her hands. They were outlined in a purple force as they floated into the air and above the confused Scyther. Patty narrowed her eyes and quickly brought the rocks down. Lance was able to snap out of confusing when the rocks began to hurl at him."Lance!Dodge!"Caroline shouted from her side of the field.

The Scyther dodged a few of the rocks,but was hit by the remaining ones. Since he was part Flying typed,the rocks caused a giant amount of damaged on him. He fell to the ground and layed there for a second,before hoping back up,damaged,but still able to fight. Kid glared as he had planned on the Rock Tomb finishing off Lance,but had underestimated his strength.

"You really thought that was going to finish him off?How pathetic,"Caroline said,then noticed how beat up her Scyther was. He couldn't do a powerful enough Vacuum Wave in this state to finish Patty off. She got an idea,"Lance!Lets use Soul Resonance!"The scythe gave her the _'Are you crazy!_' look. The ranger rolled her eyes,"We can do it!"

"Lets go,Soul Resonance!" They both said in fusion,a red wave of energy covering both of them. Wind gusted away from them,making Patty have to get in a dog-like pose to keep from flying backwards. The duo's energy stopped building up. The Scyther dashed toward Togepi,his feet hardly touching the ground.

The angrier Lance was,the more powerful the move was. And the shifter was pissed. So,Patty,being to scared to move,was hit head-on. She was sent flying backwards into a tree before she fell to the ground,unconscious. Kid rushed over to help the Togepi as Lance turned into a human,him and Caroline's Soul Resonance stopping.

The partners high-fived as Kid ran into the Ranger School to give Patty to the Nurse Joy that worked there. "I didn't think we'd pull it off!"Lance laughed. Caroline grinned,"Don't underestimate the power of Soul Resonance." Black*Star,who had been watching the fight,walked over,"You got lucky."

Caroline and Black*Star were just alike,but also different in so many ways. They fought all the time,with words and fist. "What the hell do you want?"Caroline growled,narrowing her eye brows. Black*Star merely rolled his eyes,"I was hoping to see you get your ass kicked,but I didn't get that pleasure." The female ranger went to punch him,but her fist got caught off by his own hand.

"Now now. If we're going to fight,we have to do it _properly_,"The blue haired boy grinned. Caroline huffed,"Fine. Follow me,I know a good place to go." She began to walk into the forest and Black*Star followed her,grinning The female ranger lead them to a huge forest clearing that was positioned so that the Sun lite up every bit of it.

"This good enough for you?"Caroline turned around,facing her male counterpart. He looked around,"I've seen better." "Oh shut up,"The female ranger glared at him. She then walked to one side of the clearing,Black*Star taking to the other side. Together,they yelled together.

_"Bring it on!"_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter is a load of crap and seems rushed. I was trying to get it done ASAP xD. I'll try to make the next chapters better.<strong>

**Now,I'm off to play Dragon Ball Origins!**


	2. BlackStarVSCaroline

**AN-I hope this chapter is a bit better then the last one,which sucked eggs. I may try to re-write it later. Also,I wrote this whole chapter in an hour and a half during a internet black-out.**

**Disclaimer:Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo and Pokemon belongs to it's rightful owner. Caroline belongs to Mardigraskit!**

**Warnings-Slight CarolineXBlack*Star. LOTS of cussing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Black*Star and Caroline glared pot holes into eachother as they prepared to fight. "Come at me! Unless you're scared,dickhead,"Caroline taunted the blue haired boy and then added,"You might as well give up now. I'm going to win." The blued haired boy allowed his throat to vibrate,a growl forming. Black*Star took the female ranger's advice without thinking it through and began to charge at her.<p>

Caroline took a step to the side,testing out how fast his reflexes were. The male ranger quickly repositioned himself to turn slightly so he was running directly at her. Though,just before Black*Star could ram into her,she pushed herself off of the ground before doing a flip and landing behind him.

As the blue haired boy hadn't expected this,he was too late to change his direction and hit the tree infront of him head-first,causing a few leaves to fall. "I expected better from you. I guess the Ranger School couldn't find anymore decent Rangers and turned toward the low-class idiots,"Caroline said in an attempt to make Black*Star mad.

The taunt seemed to work,as the boy stood up and turned around,staring her right in the eyes. He rushed at her once more,eyes locked on his opponent. The female ranger let him come within a 2 foot range of her and brought her foot up,trying to kick Black*Star. The blue haired boy had expected something close to this,so he used his feet to jump and flip in the air,grabbing her foot in the process and flipping her over.

Black*Star landed gracefully on his feet but Caroline landed roughly on her stomach. "Fuck you!"The dirty blond haired ranger curse at him,using her hands to push herself from the ground. The male ranger smirked,putting his left foot on her back to pushed her back down. Caroline left out a grunt as he was pushed back down onto the ground.

"Who's going to win this fight now!"Black*Star said,rephrasing her words from earlier. The female ranger smirked through the grass covering her face,"Not you! Now it is my turn to fight back!" She hunched her back up a little,his foot releasing its pressure on her back. Caroline quickly turned over,her back on the grass,and grabbed onto his foot,knocking him over.

Caroline pinned Black*Star down,her right knee putting pressure on the stomach area just below his ribcage. She then latched her left hand on both of the boy's wrist and held them above his head. Her right hand had the space between the thumb and pointer finger around his neck,her finger nails digging into the dirt slight,choking him.

As the blue haired boy slightly gasped for breath,the female ranger let out mechanical laughter,"Looks like the tables have turned. The bad ass female ranger has defeated the asshole male ranger." "You got lucky,"He stuttered out as he tried to free his wrist,but was unsuccessful as the girl had the death grip on them.

"Arceus dammit!"Black*Star cursed when he couldn't get free. Caroline grinned,"Admit defeat and I will let go." "Never!"The starclan descendent yelled and struggled to get free once more. The female ranger tightened her grip on his neck,the breath escaping his lungs. Black*Star's gasped heavied as he screamed,hopping someone could hear him.

"Noone can hear you. We're out in the middle of the forest,"The dirty blond hair girl smirked,then added,"If you want to get free,just say you have been defeated,or I'll kick you where it hurts!" Black*Star clamped his teeth together and struggled to get free,but with no success.

Just then,the sound of bushes shaking pierced the eardrums of the rangers,and a familiar person emerged out of the forest. "What the hell is going on here? I heard screaming,"Kid asked he walked upon the fight,before stopping in his tracks when he saw how Caroline was pinning him down.

"Thank Arceus! Kid! You have got to help me!"Black*Star pleaded to his friend,realizing he has no chance of getting out of Caroline's grip. Said female ranger laughed,glancing over at Kid ."If I were you,I'd run as far away from here as I could,"The sandy haired teenager smirked. The other ranger looked from Black*Star to Caroline before turning on his heel.

Kid then ran into the forest at top speed,not stopping, Sorry Black*Star! He yelled as he continued to run. The blue haired boy watched the other male ranger dash off until he was completely out of view. "Damn..."He mumbled and looked back at Caroline. "That was your last chance of ever getting away,unless you say you have been defeated my me,"The female ranger explained,her grip on his throat loosening a bit.

Black*Star sighed,realizing the only way to get away from the other ranger was to admit defeat."Caroline,you have defeated me,"The boy mumbled. The sandy haired miester took her right hand off of his throat,yet she kept her knee and left hand in place."I can't hear you. Say it again,"Caroline grinned."C'mon! I've already said it once and that was hell!"The blue haired boy complained.

"Just one more time and louder,or I won't let you go,"The sandy haired girl explained. Black*Star grumbled something about 'all girls being bastards'.He then cleared his throat ."Caroline,you have defeat me!"He slightly yelled. In the distance,you could hear male laughter,most likely from Kid.

Said female ranger smiled,and crawled off of him and stood up. She put her hand out,offering him help. Instead of allowing her to pull him up,the male ranger slapped her hand away and got off the ground on his own accord. Black*Star patted his shirt and pants as he tried to get the dirt to come off."Thanks bitch. Now I have to get these clothes washed again!"He grumbled.

"It isn't my fault you got your ass kicked by a girl,shitface,"Caroline said and began to walked back to the Ranger School. Black*Star rolled her eyes and followed a few feet behind her. "I can't wait to tell everyone how you got your ass kicked!"The sandy haired ranger laughed,and began to ran ."Oh no you don't!"The blue haired boy growled,chasing after her.

As she ran back to the Ranger School,laughing,Caroline felt something in her stomach. The ranger had read a few books in which the girls get a feeling similar to her's. They described it as getting 'butterflies'.But,that was only when they saw a cute boy or were kissed by their boyfriend.

Then,a thought swept across her mind.

_Am I falling in love?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well,that ends the second chapter of Rangers of Obliva! I hope it made up for the suckiness of the first chapter. Last chapter,I was just trying to get it written,editted,and uploaded ASAP. This,I accually took my time on.<strong>

**Now I'm off to piss off people on !**

**Bye everyone!**


End file.
